The Heart of the Matter
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough Windurst *After accepting the mission, head to the Manustery, located in Windurst Woods to speak with Apururu at H-9. *Apururu will give you six (6) orbs and tell you to go to the Outer Horutoto Ruins. *Head to East Sarutabaruta and head to the Marguerite Tower at (J-11). *At the tower you will find 2 NPCs. One is a Mithra and the other is a Tarutaru. *Speak with the Tarutaru named Pore-Ohre and he will give you a Southeastern Star Charm (key item). This item is needed to open the magic room door - without it you cannot complete the mission. *Head down the stairs and zone into the Outer Horutoto Ruins. Marguerite Tower *Once inside, you will be in the Marguerite Tower. Go straight and turn right, continuing until you reach the main room. Basically, this room is a large rectangle with several columns. The mana orbs which you need are sitting on pedestals. The pedestals have a small set of stairs you will need to climb in order to reach the mana orb. Four (4) of the pedestals are located toward one of the corners of the room (NW, NE, SE, SW). Click on each of these orbs. *Along the outer north and south walls you will be able to target a crack. By clicking on the crack, a door will open. There is one pedestal in each of these areas as well. Click on these orbs too. *It is advisable to move through this area in either a clockwise or counter-clockwise pattern to ensure that you do not miss an orb. *Once all of the orbs have been placed, head to the crack on the east outer wall. There's a bomb in here as well, and you're going to have to kill it unless you're high enough level to not cause aggro. *After killing the bomb, examine the magic door for a cutscene. *After the cutscene, you will then need to make your way back around the room and recollect all the orbs you have placed from the pedestals. Yes, you have to make your way around the entire room and behind the cracked walls twice. *Once you have collected all of the orbs, make your way back up the stairs and exit the way you came. As you zone back into East Sarutabaruta, you will get another cutscene. *After it is finished, go back to the Manustery and talk with Apururu to complete the mission. :Note: If, after collecting all 6 orbs, you are killed on your way out, you can still complete this mission. Obviously, you won't get the final cutscene, but that's ok. Just go to the Manustery and talk with Apururu. The message she tells you will be slightly different, but you will have completed the mission. Notes *Within the main room, there are many Goblins and Bats. The goblins and Blade Bats aggro. The Battue Bats do not. Behind each cracked wall, there is a Balloon. It will aggro as well. *The balloons range in level from 8 - 10. The goblins and bats are a little lower, ranging from 1 - 7. Balloons are part of the Bomb family, so if you have to fight one, be aware that it may self destruct toward the end of the battle. This can be very deadly. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Assist the Manustery in the creation of Cardians. You must go to the southeastern magic tower of the Horutoto Ruins in East Sarutabaruta, and energize the Mana Orbs that serve as the hearts of the Cardians. Inquire at the Manustery first for details. ---- Game Script Manustery, Windurst Woods Apururu: Hello-ello! And you are... Oh, the volunteer to help us out with my Manustery's little mission, rightaru? Very nice of you to come. My name is Apururu. I'm the Minister of Manustery, and head of this Cardian workshop. But first, I should give you a rundown of what the Manustery is all about, I s'pose. The Manustery is the ministery in charge of the production of automaton guards, otherwise know as Cardians. As far as military might goes, our Cardians are second only to the Orastery's War Warlocks. Have you ever tried speaking to these doll-like beings that answer back in words of the stars? Well, they are Cardians! We cast a special kind of magic on a doll made of straw, cloth, and other stuff - that's what gives life to a Cardian. We ask traveling merchants or adventurers to provide us with most of the materials we need to make Cardians. But there is one essential material we can't just ask anyone to provide us with... That's the heart of the Cardian - a Mana Orb Without a fully-charged Mana Orb, we cannot cast our special magic on the Cardian to keep them animated. That's why we leave this job of energizing Mana Orbs with magic to adventurers from Windurst only. These spheres are very important, so they cannot be entrusted to people-weople from other lands. Apururu hands you six orbs. Apururu: Here...take these six dark Mana Orbs that lost their glow. You are to go to the southeastern magic tower of the Horutoto Ruins in East Sarutabaruta. That's the only magic tower that's still functioning well enough to energize Mana Orbs. Ask Pore-Ohre at the Horutoto Ruins to find out how to energize Mana Orbs properly-woperly. You could find it to be quite a troublesome task, so if you are not quiet sure of yourself, ask some of your fellow adventurers for help. Well, good luck and ta-taru! East Sarutabaruta You walk up the steps out of Marguerite Tower and see the Ace of Cups, the Ace of Swords, and the Ace of Wands blocking Pore-Ohre's path out of the tower. Ace of Cups: Mana Orbs are Cardian's hearts! Ace of Wands: Mana Orbs are Cardian's souls! Ace of Swords: You are to give us Cardians back our Mana Orbs! You have no need for them! Pore-Ohre: Hey, hey, enough already, already! You're not getting your hands on these Mana Orbs! They belong to the Monustery! The Ace of Cups raises his staff, about ready to strike the terrified tarutaru. You walk up between the two before he lands his blow. The Cardian slowly lowers his weapon. Pore-Ohre: Yikey-wikies! ... Ace of Cups: You too, adventurer! Hand over those Mana Orbs to us Cardians now! Ace of Wands: Or we will be force to take your heart and soul instead! Pore-Ohre whispers to you. Pore-Ohre: (Do you what they say and hand them over. I'll take responsibility for whatever happens.) Ace of Cups: Well...? You walk up to the Ace of Cups, nod your head in agreement, and hand over the Mana Orbs. Ace of Cups: Is this all of them!? Ace of Wands: Affirmative! This is all of them! The three Cardians wheel away. The tarutaru walks up from behind you. Pore-Ohre: Phe~w-a-woo-wo~o...! Well, there goes my life! They were the Ace Cardians, if you couldn't tell... We wouldn't have come anywhere near to being a match for three Aces. You have to know when to hold them and when to fold them, I guess. But, boys, was that a close call! You're heading back to town now, rightaru? Then please report what just took place to Minister Apururu of the Manustery. Thanks, and be careful on your way home!